


In Heat

by KuroBakura



Category: Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire (TV 2006)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Plot/Plotless, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 00:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Nero spends time with a special someone on a hot, summer day in the Villa.





	In Heat

Nero stayed in the shade of his villa during this hot, summer day. The heat made him feel a little lazy and not being able to do much. All of a sudden, Nero heard footsteps coming towards the area where he was lounging and looked towards the archway. When the curtain suddenly pulled away, a smile appeared on the emperor’s face. A somewhat shorter and younger man stood at the archway. The younger man looked at the emperor. He also wore a light robe over his body.

”May..May I join you?” The younger man asked Nero. Nero nodded in response. The younger man smiled and walked into the room. Nero got up from his lounger as the man walked closer towards him. 

”I am glad to see you, Remus. I was starting to wonder about you, thinking of you, too.” Nero spoke to him. Remus cocked up one of his eyebrows as he smirked. Remus and Nero are in a relationship. One that is sort of complicated because of Remus’s parents. Remus’s parents want him to marry an emperor’s daughter and have a family but what Remus wants is to be happy. He never expected to fall in love with Nero but over time after meeting him and the trips to see him as he got to know him more 

”Oh? What kind of thoughts were you having, dear?” Remus asked him. Nero blushed. Remus smirked. He felt delighted at the same time.

”I see. You were having _those _kinds of thoughts.” Remus suddenly said to him. Nero felt shy all of a sudden. Remus held both of Nero’s hands in his.

”Darling, there is no need to feel embarrassed. We are adults after all. Every person has thoughts like that every now and then. It is only natural to do so.” Remus told him. Nero nodded in response. Remus got an idea.

”How would like me to make those thoughts a reality?” Remus asked his lover. Nero’s eyes widened. Nero would love that but at the same time..he was not sure that it was a good idea. Plus, Nero did not want Remus to do anything just because of him if he doesn’t truly want to do this. Nero looked down at their hands.

”Are you sure that you want to do that? You do not have to if you do not want to.” Nero asked him and then told him. Remus squeezed his lover’s hands a little tighter in his. Nero looked back up at Remus.

”If I did not want to...I would not have said it, love. Plus..I _want_ to. I am not afraid of you seeing my body like that. Nor you _touching_ it either.” Remus replied to him. Nero gulped.

”What if your parents find out?” Nero asked another question. The last thing he wants to it make the love of his life’s bind with his family a sudden living hell for him.

”I could care less about what they think about me! I have my own life to live and I going to live it the way that I want to, no matter what they want for me or not. I mean, if you do not want me to do this, I understand that. But..my parents are not going to stop me from doing what I want..and loving you.” Remus answered him. Nero smiled. 

“Then..I am not going to stop you, dear. If you want to do this then you shall.” Nero said back to him. Remus nodded. Remus gave Nero a gentle and quick kiss in the lips before they let go of each other’s hands. Nero sat down on the lounger again as Remus kept standing in front of him. Remus swayed his hips side to side a little as he took off his robe. When the robe dropped to the ground, Nero bit his bottom lip gently as he looked at Remus’s body from head to toe. Remus has a beautiful body. His body was feminine and curvy. The only thing that he left in was his undergarments that he wore underneath his robe.

Remus was blushing across his face but he was truly enjoying the intimacy that was going on between the two of them. He walked closer to Nero. When he stopped, Nero looked his lover’s face. Remus panted as he felt Nero suddenly placed a hand onto Remus’s chest. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely stunning.” Nero suddenly spoke up as he gently started to trail his hand down Remus’s chest and stomach. Feeling Remus’s soft skin made Nero feel stiff underneath his robes. Remus’s cock started to become visible from his undergarments as he felt Nero touch him. As Nero’s hand trailed even further down Remus’s body, Remus’s panting became even a little faster as Nero felt a certain part of his body. As Nero reached Remus’s crotch, he suddenly moved his hand away. Remus looked at Nero. Nero stood up and removed his robe as well and then sat back on to the lounger. 

Remus sat on Nero’s lap suddenly but unlike, Remus, Nero was completely naked underneath his robe. Remus even wiggled his hips again a couple of times carefully as he sat on the emperor, too. Nero swallowed as he felt their crotches grind against each other. This time, Remus was the one that placed a hand on to Nero’s chest. Nero blushed. Nero was not exactly in shape but he was not very pudgy either. He has used to have muscle in his younger days but as of now, he has not be battling so much.

”My body is not special, I assure you.” Nero said to Remus. Remus smiled.

”I think your body is quite exquisite, honestly. Personally, for me, I find you quite attractive, Nero. _Very_ attractive at that.” Remus said back to him as he looked up at Nero’s face. Nero felt warm all over and not because of the summer heat. Remus suddenly started smashed his lips up against Nero’s. Nero groped Remus’s ass as the kiss deepened. A moan escaped from Remus’s mouth. Both of the, were enjoying this. Neither of them wanted to stop. When Remus pulled away, Nero started attacking one of Remus’s rosy, pink nipples with his mouth. Remus’s cock twitched. 

  
“Mmm, Nero, love!” Remus moaned as Nero sucked on the nipple. When Nero suddenly gently bit down on his lover’s nipple, Remus let out a yelp of pleasure as he shivered at the same time, too. Nero suddenly stopped as he looked at Remus’s beautiful face. Remus looked back at him. Before Nero could say a word, Remus reached one of his hands out and wrapped his hand around the shaft of Nero’s cock. Nero’s eyes widened and blushed a little more. Remus smiled.

”Do you want me to continue, my dear?” Remus asked his lover. Nero gulped and nodded back.

”Please. Do not stop.” Nero replied back to him. Remus nodded and continued to touch his his lover’s cock. He began to move his hand in an up and down motion along the length of the shaft. Nero was trying to hold back his moans but he was losing the battle very quickly.

”_Fuck_.” Nero thought to himself as Remus kept moving his hand up and down slowly. Remus was not going to let any pleasure escape from Nero. Not even for a second. He suddenly started to go a little faster. Nero could not hold back his moans and he did not care if anyone heard them either. They were enjoying themselves. Immensely. Remus started to kiss Nero once again. He also suddenly ran his thumb over the slip of the tip of Nero’s very hard cock. Nero pulled back as he let out a loud moan. Remus got an idea in his head all of a sudden. He stopped and got off of Nero but then got onto his knees in front of Remus. Nero’s eyes widened.

Remus chuckled in delight. Nero spread his legs as Remus got closer to his cock once again. Nero panted as he looked at Remus, who looking at his cock and then took it into his hand once again. Nero was not too big or small. He was perfect to Remus. But this time, Remus began to kiss and lick the shaft up and down. Nero was shocked.

”Remus!” Nero moaned. Remus topped and looked at Nero again. He was not sure if it was a moan of pleasure or he was trying to get his attention.

”Do you want me to stop? Am I making you uncomfortable, dear?” Remus asked him a couple of questions. Nero snapped out of it and shook his head a couple of times. 

“No, dear. Please keep going. It feels really good. I promise that I am okay.” Nero answered him back. Remus nodded back at him with a smile in his face and continued to do what he was doing before. All of a sudden, Remus shoved Nero’s cock into his mouth. Nero leaned back into his seat as Remus started to move his head back and forth along the shaft of Nero’s cock. This was Remus’s first time giving oral sex but so far, he was loving it. And so was Nero. Nero tried to keep his moans down to a minimum but he could not last that long. It only lasted a short time before the emperor became a moaning mess.

”Ah!” Nero moaned as Remus suddenly started to speed up. Nero kept his focus on Remus. Remus loves the way that the emperor reacted to his touches and tongue as he played with his lover’s cock. Nero was now a moaning mess and felt like a pile of putty because of Remus. It did not take too long for Nero to feel a knot in his stomach. He was not ready to cum yet. 

“Rem..Remus..stop, please.” Nero suddenly spoke up. Remus did as Nero asked him to do just now.

”Are you alright?” Remus asked him. Nero nodded back at him.

”I..I just do not want to come right away, my dear.” Nero replied to him as he panted. Remus gave Nero’s cock a sweet and quick kiss before getting off of the ground and standing in front of his lover once again. Nero laid back one the lounger slightly as he kept in gazing at Remus’s beautiful and thick, feminine body for a few second before leaning forward and placing both of his hands onto his lover’s undergarments. He gently and slowly slipped them off of Remus and let them fall to the ground beneath him. Remus’s cock sprung straight up. 

Nero bit down onto his lower lip. Remus blushed even more heavily than just before when he was sucking on Nero’s cock. This was the first time that Nero has truly seen the younger man naked. Nero suddenly placed one of his hands around Remus’s cock. Remus let out a small moan as he tried to hold it back but could not do it. Neither of them were sure if it was the summer heat or the sexual tension getting to them. Either way, it was not going to stop them from doing what they are doing. Until they were satisfied, Nero and Remus were going to keep this up.

Nero stood up front the lounger and moved over. With a sweet smile in his face. 

”It is _your _turn for me to pleasure you, Remus, my love.” Nero suddenly spoke to him. Remus gulped and then sat down on the lounger while Nero was the one who got onto their knees this time. Nero did not even hesitate to start pumping and licking up and down the shaft and tip of Remus’s cock. Remus’s panting became more and more louder as Nero went k er certain spots. Nero stopped and looked up at Remus and suddenly gave him a wink right before he then shoved Remus’s cock into his mouth. Remus let out a pleasurable gasp. Nero began to bob his head back and forth along Remus’s cock. This time, Remus was the moaning mess as he was receiving oral sex from the emperor. 

Without a warning, Nero started to suddenly go faster and run his tongue along the shaft, slit and tip of Remus’s cock.

“Ah, yes! Nero, darling! Just like that! Fuck yes!” Remus moaned out loud. Nero was pleased to see and hear Remus enjoying the pleasure. Remus gently grabbed onto Nero’s hair and gave it a gentle tug and Nero began to go even a little deeper onto the younger’s cock. Remus never knew how truly naughty the emperor can be. And he loves it. Nero was not a virgin but it has been years since he has done anything sexual, regardless if it is with a man or a woman. Even though, Nero personally preferred men, he was not exactly a homosexual. 

Remus let out a loud moan as Nero suddenly moved his tongue along the slit on the tip of Remus’s cock, tasting Remus’s precum in the process. He started to also feel a knot in his stomach as well. Nero stopped and looked up at the younger man. Remus looked down at him.

”I think I going to cum soon. I do not know how much longer I can take of this.” Remus suddenly spoke to his lover. Nero suddenly got an idea. 

“Come down here and sit on my lap, dear. We will come _together_.” Nero said back to him. Remus gulped and got onto his older lover’s lap then got comfortable on it. Nero gave Remus a kiss on the cheek before looking at his face and speaking to him once again.

”I will take very good care of you, my sweet Remus.” Nero spoke to him. Nero nodded back in response. Remus let out a small moan as Nero took a hold of both of their cocks at the same time and began to pump them both up and down along the shafts. Remus was not able to focus on Nero but Nero did not look away from his lover. Not even once. Remus did not want to moan loud but Nero was not having any of that.

”Moan louder for me, darling.” Nero told him as he then started to go faster. And just like that, Remus could not keep his moans down any longer. Both of them could not keep their moans down and they did not care who heard them. Feeling both of their cocks rub together made both men feel like they were going to go crazy because of the overwhelming pleasure. Remus was not ready for intercourse but Nero was going to make sure that his liver was very satisfied and pleasured. The best way he can possible. Nero then began to go faster. When the both of them started to feel the knots in their stomachs once again, Remus could not take it anymore. He needed to orgasm.

”Nero, please, do not stop! Keep going! I am so close!” Remus moaned. 

“Me, too, love. Me, too.” Nero moaned back. All of a sudden, the two of them smashed their lips together and began to make out as Nero started to go as fast as he could. Without a warning once again, when the two of them pulled away, their moans and panting began to become faster. With that, both of them let out thick streams of cum onto both of their stomachs. Nero stopped moving his hand and the two of them looked at each other again, trying to catch their breaths.

The two of them laid in the floor. Remus laid up against Nero and placed his head onto Nero’s chest. Nero placed an arm around his lover to keep in place. After all of that, the cool feeling of the floor felt magnificent to both of them. Nero and Remus looked at each other, their bodies drenched in sweat. 

“How did that feel to you?” Remus suddenly asked the emperor. Nero smiled.

”_Wonderful_.” Remus replied back. Nero smiled.

”That’s good. I am glad that it felt that way to you. I enjoyed it very much myself.” Nero said back to him. Remus smiled back at him.   


“I love you, Nero.” Remus said to him. Nero held onto Remus a little tighter.

”I love you, too, Remus.” Nero said back to him. Remus suddenly gave Nero a kiss on the lips.

”More than you may ever understand.” Nero thought to himself as they kissed. When Remus pulled away, Nero suddenly pulled Remus back into another kiss for another few seconds. When they pulled away from each other once again, Remus suddenly wrapped his arms around Nero and snuggled up against him. Nero felt so lucky to have Remus in his life. He just hopes that no one tries to take Remus away from him. And if anyone tries, there will definitely be blood shed in Rome.   
  


“Remus, no matter what happens, you will never have to worry about being alone ever again. I will always be here for you.” Nero thought himself. The two of them got up from the floor a little bit later and cleaned themselves up before putting their robes back on leaving the room of the villa.

**The End**


End file.
